Howling at the Moon
by Darrak
Summary: Dawn helps Isaac escape from the Alpha Pack. Re-write of season 3.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

**Timeline: **2 years after _Chosen_ for Buffy the Vampire slayer and set during an AU version of season 3 for Teen Wolf.

**Pairing(s): **Isaac/Dawn, Scott/Allison, Stiles/Cora and possibly some Derek/Buffy.

**A/N: **I'm looking for a Beta on this story.

* * *

She had known that it was the right thing to do, the first time she had laid eyes on him. Slightly curly blond hair and such deep soulful eyes. It was as if he had seen right through her.

That was however, before Kali had started with the slashing and maiming.

But in that moment when their eyes had met, she had known. That she likely wouldn't get out of this alive .. well story of her life. She didn't have count on the times, she had been in - if not similar - then at least this kind of dangerous situations.

That didn´t however mean that she wasn't going to try. Hence the wild motorcycle race.

The Alpha Pack had found him lurking in the abandoned bank where they had taken up place. It didn't take a genius to figure out, that he had been out searching for his two friends and missing pack members.

She had been there when the Pack had brought them in, seen the blonde female, Erica the male with her had called her, being ripped apart in front of her some time later.

And all she had been able to do was stand there, watching, unable to do anything.

Four months. That's how long the Alpha Pack had been keeping the other werewolf and the Hale girl trapped in the vault. Unable to shift on the full moon.

She couldn't do something then, but as she had seen _him_ lying there, alone and unconscious with deep claw marks in his abdomen, she had made her move. Shocking him back to consciousness hadn´t been her idea of a fun time, but it had worked. For that she was grateful.

So here they were now, her at the wheel and him behind her, escaping from the Alpha Pack that had taken away so much from her. It was almost too easy ...

"I hear something," the werewolf behind her breathed "Someone´s coming."

And there she went and jinxed herself. Must be Tuesday.


	2. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

* * *

She still couldn't believe that they had made it. Okay, so they were both in a pretty bad state but they were alive.

She had obeyed the first rule in the Slayer Handbook: Don't die.

While being carted into the hospital with paramedics on either side of her, she couldn't help but think of the last time she'd been this gravely injured and her sister nearly had torn the hospital apart to find her.

Since the fall of Sunnydale and the awakening of potential slayers all over the world, it had been relatively quiet on the demon front. That had also been the reason why she hadn't been prepared for the Stygyan Demon to rush her.

Her sister had been furious. She would have been surprised if there had been a single vampire or demon left in the town when she was done.

Two months. That's how long it had taken her before she could finally leave the hospital again. From that day on, her sister hadn't let her out of her sight for more than a couple of minutes at a time outside of school. She had been slowly going crazy.

Ironic how her overprotective sister was the one person she would give anything in the world to see right now.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by a pretty dark haired nurse coming running up to her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."

"Call her. I have to call her."

"What are you saying?"

The confusion in the nurse's voice was obvious.

"I have to ... I have to tell her."

"Who?"

Yeah, she wasn't making much sense to herself either. It wouldn't be long before unconsciousness claimed her. But she had to make the nurse understand first.

"My sister. Find my sister."

"What's her name? How do I find her?"

The name fell from her lips just as the blackness took over. "Summers, Buffy Summers."

XxX

Melissa McCall was having a bad day.

It had been hectic at work for a week now, but having Isaac and a teenage girl (carted ) into Beacon Hills Hospital looking like death warmed over and visible claw marks was just enough to make a bad day worse.

The girl, Summers, had been heavily sedated which made it impossible to get any answers out of her. She would ask the Sheriff later to investigate the sister, Buffy Summers. If only to get a hold on the teenage girl's next of kin.

But first she had to see Isaac.

Scott had told her that Isaac had been out looking for Boyd and Erica. But in the four months they had been missing, there had been no news on the two missing werewolves ... until now it seemed.

Pushing open the door to room 215 she was greeted by the sight of a significant better Isaac.

Pulling away the dressing from the claw marks she couldn't help stare at the already healing skin amazed. "Yeah, that's healing, visibly. Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."

"All right, cover it up."

Melissa couldn't help the laugh that escaped her "I-I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean, you´re scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people."

"Okay, can you do something?" Isaac looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Me, do something? I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door." She felt in over her head.

"Have you tried calling Derek?"

"Like, five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" Melissa had a feeling, that the sarcasm helped her from going insane.

"Yeah." Isaac looked up at her with a serious face "Call Scott."


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

**A/N:** In this story Dawn is being "born" in 1996 instead of 1986, which makes her 17 year old.

* * *

"It has been six months now, Buffy, we have to accept the fact that she may be ..."

"Don't Giles. Don't tell me my sister might be dead. I would have felt it." She looked at Watcher and father figure with pleading eyes, looking lost. "Wouldn't I have felt it?"

Giles sighed. It had been hard on his Slayer these past months. Hell, it had been hard on all of them. Buffy had been tearing apart the demon underground trying to find the smallest hint of where Dawn was, running herself ragged in the progress.

As much as it pained him he couldn't deny it any more. With a knot in his throat Giles finally had to admit if only to himself that she looked a lot like she had when Willow had ripped her out of Heaven after the whole Glory mess. Buffy had later told him that Spike, of all people, had been the one to help her through it all, but with him gone and now Dawn missing? Cleaning his glasses he couldn't help but fell useless.

None of the demons around had heard anything about the Slayer's missing sister and Buffy had been extremely ... thorough in her "interrogations".

Willow had been one of the first Buffy had called upon discovering that this wasn't a normal kidnapping. Having Dawn kidnapped at least twice a year since the age of ten, had ironically given her a unique sense of knowing when Dawn was in danger and when she was _really_ in danger.

But neither Willow with her magic nor Angel with all the resources of Wolfram and Hart had been able to help gain information of where Dawn was.

It was as if the Key had disappeared from the face of the earth.

XxX

Sheriff Stilinski couldn't believe his eyes. He even had to blink a few times before looking back at the sheets of paper he had in his hands.

Buffy Summers, the alleged sister of the maniac in 216, wasn't at all what he had been expecting. For Christ's sake, the ... girl ... in 216 had had her own modified military stun gun and caused property damage so great she would probably pay it off for the rest of her life.

He had expected the sister to be or have done something similar. But a 5 foot 4 inch, blonde school teacher?

Yeah, that wasn't at all what he had been expecting. She hadn't even gotten a parking ticket much less anything else.

Buffy Summers wasn't however the person he should be focusing on. According to the information he had gathered, Miss Summers had a younger sister named Dawn. Born to Hank and Joyce Summers on June 14th 1996 in Los Angeles, California. At the age of ten Dawn, along with her mother and sister, moved to Sunnydale. After their mother unexpectedly died from a brain aneurysm the older sister took on full custody over Dawn. From what he could see, their father hadn't been in the picture for a long time; he hadn't even been to the funeral of his ex-wife.

That would make the girl 17 years old now. God, she wasn't even older than his own son. What had she and Isaac been involved in, that had caused so much damage on both themselves and their surroundings?

And he had thought that Stiles and Scott had a tendency to get in trouble.

With a deep frown he picked up the phone.

XxX

Meanwhile at the hospital a brown haired teenage girl slowly made her way out of the hospital. Disorientated and still feeling the effects of the drugs only tree things kept repeating themselves in her head:

She had to find a phone. She had to call for help ... She needed Buffy.

XxX

"Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls, how may I help you?"

The atmosphere at the school had been significantly more sombre since the disappearance of Dawn. Everyone had been walking around on egg shells and only a few of the girls had seen Buffy since then.

There had even been rumours that the Queen Slayer had been promising something close to immunity to the vampire or demon who could find her sister alive.

And having phone duty had quickly become one of the most feared punishments at the school. Amanda, like the rest of the newly awakened slayers, knew that the possibility of the police calling to tell, that they had finally found Dawn's body was very real after this much time.

And nobody wanted to tell the eldest Slayer alive that her sister was dead.

The voice on the other end of the phone jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Sheriff Stilinski. I would like to talk to a Buffy Summers. I believe she works at the school?"

"Y-you've found Dawn?" Amanda couldn't help the tremor in her voice as she asked the frightening words.

Everywhere around her the girls stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare from her to the telephone pressed against her ear and back to her again.

Out of the corner of her eye Amanda saw one of the elder slayers turning and running at top speed down the hallway. Probably to find Willow.

"Yes, but I really need to talk to Miss Summers." He sounded sincerely apologetic.

Just then the slayer, with Willow in tow, came running in.

Willows eyes were full of hope as she took the phone from Amanda. Amanda in turn closed her eyes with relief, glad to be able to pass on this phone call to someone with more experience.

"Sheriff Stilinski? My name is Willow Rosenburg, I'm a close friend of Buffy and Dawn is like a sister to me. I know you can't tell me everything seeing as I'm not family, but could you please just tell me if she is still alive? Buffy isn't here right now so if you could just tell me where Dawn is, I'll send her your way ..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that she hadn't given the Sheriff an opportunity to answer any of her questions.

She heard a small laugh on the other end of the phone. That had to be a good thing, right?

"Miss Rosenburg, I can assure you that Miss Summers is in good hands. Due to her injuries the doctor saw it fit to have her sedated but she should wake up any time now."

"Oh." Willow slowly let the breath out that she had been holding and the relief could be seen visibly in her eyes.

"She is currently at the Beacon Hills Hospital. Do you have a way for me to contact Miss Summers?"


	4. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

* * *

Okay, so she had to admit that this hadn't been one of her better ideas. Funny how that seemed to be the custom currently.

Looking back it had been oddly easy to make the doctors and nurses around her think she was drugged out of her mind, while at the same time pressing the fluid out of a tiny hole she had made with one of her nails, before it could reach the needle in her hand. After that, finding a change of clothes hadn't been all that difficult.

Had she mentioned, that she didn't like hospitals?

The wounds on her stomach were far from healed, but they couldn't help her at the hospital. Sure they could clean the scratches and give her painkillers to make her feel better for a short amount of time, but that was it. They didn't know how much more there was on the line here and she didn't know who to trust anymore. If she could just get a hold on a phone so she could call Buffy. Buffy would know what to do.

Dawn hadn't felt this helpless in a long time; specifically the day Buffy decided to jump instead of her to close the portal her blood had opened.

Sure she had been in trouble since. But nothing on the same scale as this. Just the thought of Deucalion finding her again sent shivers down her spine.

But even though she was scared out of mind over the unofficial leader of the Alpha Pack finding her, she had had a hard time trying to stifle a laugh when she had heard the Sheriff and the nurse discuss her and ... Isaac, she had heard the nurse call him. She liked the Sheriff, she had decided. His dry humor made her think of home.

Oh, she didn't for a moment believe that the werewolf she had recued had amnesia. She had heard him talk to the nurse as they were being carted in. Even though he had been lying about her injuries being worse than his, she had felt grateful.

Hmm, would it still be considered lying if he hadn't known that she would heal with nearly the same speed as him? If not, she could see the logic in his conviction that her injuries were worse than his.

Dawn paused.

Somehow the nurse had been familiar with the whole werewolf thing.

Shit, she shouldn't have left the hospital. She had gone to great lengths to rescue Isaac so she was fairly certain she could also trust the nurse, seeing as he had trusted her. She must had been more drugged than she had first assumed.

Well, she thought before continuing towards Beacon Hills High School, too late for that now.

XxX

"Hello, Isaac. How we feeling?"

"Good. Listen, I think I could probably just ..." He was already on his way out of the bed when he felt the nurses hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw her inject something into his medicine bag. "What is that?" His gaze shifted from her to the syringe a couple of times before staying on her.

"Just an anesthetic." She looked at him with a smirk. "We don't want you getting in the way again."

As his surroundings began to blur he realized with a sinking feeling of dread that she had been playing him. Focusing his gaze on the what he now knew to be a fake nurse, became harder and harder.

"Count along with me, Isaac."

Her hand came up in his field of view, complete with the long nails that characterized a werewolf. "One ... Two." For each number she would lift a finger.

"Three." Red glowing eyes. _Alpha_ his mind supplied.

And he knew no more.

XxX

"Shit!"

Her articulated exclamation earned her a few sideway glances from some of the students nearby but she ignored them in favor of pressing a shaking hand to her side.

It had taken her longer than she would have liked to get to the high school. Halfway there she had somehow managed to pull her stitches and ... Oh God, it had hurt. Walking the rest of the way had taken sheer willpower.

A couple more steps and Dawn was finally able to push through the front doors of Beacon Hills High School. Once inside she took a few seconds to take in her new surroundings before continuing down the hall. To her great relief there weren't many students left and with determination she made her way up to two students, just in time to hear the rest of what the redheaded girl was asking the other girl. "... the totally bizarre and supernatural?"

She could only imagine what they had been discussing but for just a second she had the eerily feeling that this was another Cordelia; or at least the old Queen C. The one that had ruled Sunnydale High with a handful of loyal minions by her side.

Stopping in front of the two girls all the while wincing in pain, she uttered her first words since she had helped Isaac escape. "Do either of you have a phone?"

Okay, so that might have been a bit rude and not at all what she had been planning on saying but hey, she was in pain, she had the right to be a bit monosyllabic.

"Why do you ... Is-is that blood?"

Dawn fought down the insane need to roll her eyes at the brunettes question before replaying. "Yeah, got bitten by an angry puppy." She waved her hand in the air a couple of times "It's nothing. But I really need to borrow a phone. Do either of you have one?"

She didn't miss the disbelieving looks the two girls shared, before the brunette reluctantly handed her a cell phone.

"Thanks, I ..."

She almost groaned in disbelief as she saw the twins at the other end of the hall staring intently at her. So they had found her, hadn't taken them long either. Just a little bit longer and she would have been able to call for backup. She had the sudden urge to weep.

But if she had to be honest, she was glad it was them and not ... say Kali, that had found her. She had taken a liking to the two boys, not that she would ever tell them that, seeing as how they were as much involved in her current predicament as the others in the Alpha Pack.

It was however as if there was more to Ethan and Aiden than met the eye. Something that told her that deep down they were good persons. They just needed the right guidance. Something she couldn't give them right now, seeing as they were all that stood between her and freedom at the moment.

With that in mind she mindlessly pushed the cell phone back at the brunette before turning and half walking half running in the opposite direction of the twins.


	5. The Slayer Comes to Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

* * *

If Buffy had been deemed a terrible driver before, it was nothing compared to now. With something close to 125 miles per hour it had only taken her about two hours to drive from Mill Valley to Beacon Hills.

At first she had mainly been searching for Dawn in the larger cities on her trip across the country. Cities like New York, Chicago and Los Angeles. But with no sign of her sister in any of them she had remembered a conversation she had had with Spike once. He had explained to her that demons and vampires alike were more likely to hole up in smaller villages and towns where it was easier for them to prey on their victims and still be able to stay hidden.

Just look at the "incident" in Prague where Drusilla had been attacked and severely injures by an angry mob. Spike had learned that lesson the hard way.

So with that in mind she had started searching more intense in the smaller towns too.

Mill Valley however, hadn't been any different than the other places she'd been. Sure there had been demon activity. She had staked her fair share of vampires and prevented at least two virgin sacrifices in the week she had been there, but there had been no sign of Dawn.

Resignedly she had been making her way to her car, intent on moving on to a new town when Willow had called. The call had left her with a feeling of both immense relief but also a bit of trepidation. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Other than the fact, of course, that Dawn was in the hospital but otherwise alive.

How had Dawn been hurt? Who had done it? How had she ended up in Beacon Hills? But the most important question was: why hadn't she called?

XxX

Finally seeing the hospital up ahead she slowed her somewhat erratic driving before coming to a screeching halt by the front door. Ignoring the man, a paramedic from the look of his clothes, trying to tell her she couldn't park in the spot reserved for the ambulances, she made her way up the stairs.

Once inside she took a deep breath. She didn't like hospitals. Hadn't since the day her cousin had died in one. Adding in her mother's stay after the removal of her brain tumor and it left her with less than fond memories of hospitals.

And that wasn't even counting her own fun visits to the hospital, Buffy thought sardonically.

Looking around it didn't take her long to locate the front desk. With one last deep breath she pushed back the unwelcome memories. Dawn was going to be fine. The Sheriff had even said so to Willow.

Determined she started moving again only to be stopped short by a shout coming from behind her. Turning around she laid eyes on a fairly good looking older man.

A man who was wearing a forest green jacket with a shoulder patch reading SHERIFF across the top. Not to forget the little gold, seven-point metal badge in the form of a star pinned to his jacket.

"What do you mean she is gone?"

Despite herself Buffy couldn't help feeling the knot in her stomach form again. If it hadn't been there the whole time. _What did you think Buffy? That you could just waltz in and get Dawn out without further ado? _Yeah, like that ever happened. So the probability of the "she" in question being Dawn was growing stronger still.

The Sheriff, she still couldn't remember his name, ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Muttering under his breath and sparing one last glance at the nurse who had told him the news, he made his way to the doors only to be brought to a halt as he noticed her staring at him.

She could clearly see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out who she could be, before he grimaced. And with the grimace went her last bit of hope, small as it had been, that he hadn't been talking about her sister earlier.

"Sheriff," she acknowledged him as he stepped closer. "I'm Buffy Summers. You have been expecting me."

"Miss Summers." He nodded at her before gesturing for her to follow him to a more private corner. "I'm afraid that there has been a situation."

Another grimace followed his admission and Buffy couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Despite the fact that he had let her sister escape, she knew how Dawn could be. Hell, how often hadn't Dawn sneaked out from under her own watchful eyes? No, she couldn't blame the good Sheriff for this even though she would have liked to.

"I take it, it was my sister you were ... discussing with the nurse over?"

Better get it over with so she could get out of here. She finally had a lead on her sister and damned if she wasn't going to follow it.

XxX

Fighting four Alphas at the same time had unfortunately ended in pretty much the way Dawn had imagined it.

She had held her own for a long time, mind you, but in the end it hadn't mattered. They had had her seriously outnumbered.

Sitting against the lockers in the boys changing room, one hand held to her bleeding stomach, she saw the others slowly part to let Deucalion through. It was a frightening sight.

He came to a stop before her. Dawn couldn't tell how long he stood there, just looking at her as though he could see straight through her and into her very soul. It could have been hours or it could have been mere minutes.

Therefore she couldn't help the small flicker of relief at seeing him put on sin sunglasses again. Deucalion might be blind but he saw more than most people.

Slowly approaching her, as though she was a frightened animal, he crouched in front of her and reached out a hand to her face.

"Beautiful."

His voice was soft, almost tender. But that didn't calm Dawn's rapid breathing or stop her from flinching away from his hand.

"But defiant, aren't you?" He asked with a wry smile, removing his hand from her cheek.

"Relax my dear. You know I'm not going to kill you." He looked at her knowingly "How could I?"

Dawn still didn't say anything. What could she say? She knew what he was referring to and there was nothing she could do or say that would change anything.

"You are mine now. Whether you want to or not."

Her only answer was to boldly lock gazes with him, letting her eyes glow a blazing green.


	6. The Ritual

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Teen Wolf, they belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis.

**A/N: **Dialogue from the episode _Chaos Rising_, because really, that just the best scene in the whole series.

* * *

Waking up had Isaac feeling slightly dazed. Blinking a couple of times to clear his eyes he looked around him trying to determine where he was. He remembered the female werewolf - an alpha - drugging him and then ... nothing.

He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Derek deep in conversation with Scott and Stiles. Shifting his gaze from the trio to the room, recognition finally lightened his eyes. They were at Derek's' house. For a moment there he had been fearing that the Alpha Pack once again managed to capture him and that this time there would be no girl to come to his rescue. Speaking of said girl ...

Slowly sitting up he focused on Derek before asking: "Where is she?" Of Derek's slightly confused look he elaborated: "Where's the girl?"

Casting quick glances at both Scott and Stiles, Derek asked the question that were on the minds of all three of them.

"What girl?"

XxX

Kicking angrily at the ground Buffy ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have let the Sheriff of the hook quite so easily after all. Even knowing that Dawn had been at the hospital only a couple of hours earlier, she was back at square one.

Clenching her teeth she looked down at the piece of paper she held clutched in her hand.

After talking to sheriff Stilinski - she had finally figured out his name - she had been allowed to check out the room where Dawn had been staying. That she hadn't really been expecting to find anything, didn't stop her from feeling a pang of disappointment.

The nurse at the front desk hadn't been any help either.

She had been in the process of leaving the hospital then, only to find herself being stopped by a kind looking nurse who introduced herself as Melissa McCall.

Melinda had been there when Dawn had been brought in. She had also given her the name of the other teenager who had been brought in at the same time as Dawn. He could hopefully explain everything to her, Melissa had said.

So with the paper, name and address written on it, in her hand she had made her way through Beacon Hills to find the house ... only to find it vacant.

She wanted to hit something. Just wait till she got her fingers on the boy. He wouldn't know what had hit him before it was too late, Buffy thought with an lethal smile.

The Slayer was in town and she wanted answers!

Crumpling the paper and tossing it to the ground she turned on her heel. She would find a hotel and in the morning she would pay the local High School a visit.

The ball of paper landed near a couple of withering tulips, the name _Isaac Lahey _clearly visibly to anyone.

XxX

"You know, I'm starting to not like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous."

Pacing back and forth in front of the window in Derek's loft, didn't help Isaac like Derek's idea any better. He stopped for half a second in thought before continuing his pacing.

"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea." As an afterthought he added "And I definitely don't like him."

Sitting at the table, determinedly _not_ watching Isaac's march Derek sighed softly before answering "You'll be fine."

Isaac stopped in front of the window letting his gaze wander for a minute before resignedly asking "Does it have to be him?" He slowly made his way over to the table.

"He knows how to do it. I don't." Derek explained. "Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd well ... well, I'd trust Scott."

Derek finally lifted his head to look Isaac in the eyes "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

A pause, then "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him."

The opening of the wooden sliding door halted them in their conversation. Dressed in jeans and a white polo-shirt underneath a brownish jacket, his short hair groomed and his beard skillfully trimmed, he didn't look like the crazy sociopath he had once been.

Not that Isaac believed that Peter was really on their side now. He was probably scheming behind their backs. But the man was Derek's uncle and seeing as Derek was the Alpha of their little pack, he was the one to call the shots. Meaning that for the time being, Peter was a part of that pack.

"Boys." Peter greeted them "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works."

Stepping up to them as if he owned the place he added "So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned. Rising from his chair and tossing the book he had been sitting with on the table, he approached his uncle and added "Now shut up and help us."

Peter looked at Derek with slight amusement visibly on his face.

"Fair enough."

XxX

At precisely eight o'clock Buffy stood outside Beacon Hills High.

She hadn't been getting much sleep that night, tossing and turning for the most part. After checking in at the hotel she had hit the streets hoping to find some kind of action but the town had been dead. And not in the _lets go kill some vampires _kind of way, unfortunately. So Buffy had returned to her hotel only to find herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to get her mind away from Dawn.

Time to get some answers she thought grimly as she made her way up the steps and into the school.

XxX

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

Seated on a chair in the middle of the room and having Peter casually walk around him, didn't really make Isaac feel any more at ease. The only thing keeping him in his chair was Derek, who was sitting a couple of feet away from him, intently following every move Peter made.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked with a slight hitch to his voice.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone." A pause, then "Or kill them."

"You ... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" There was no mistaking his anxiety now.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

At that Derek looked up at uncle with furrowed brows but whatever he had been meaning to say was drowned out by Isaac. "Wait, does that mean that you ..."

He didn't get to say more, as Peter chose that moment to sink the claws of his left hand into his neck, the other holding him still.


End file.
